Nothing
by Saphere Aude
Summary: Gale knows it's time to move on and forget Madge, but no matters how hard he tries she always find her way back into his head.


And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I Heard  
Was nothing

Nothing - The Script

It started as a normal Friday, it has been a long week, and they went to a bar. Almost every one was there: Tommy, Connor, Jeff and Jake. Will was home with his newborn child.

"Hey Lieutenant! This one is on me!" said Connor when he arrived to the table with a round of beers.

Gale grunted and accepted his, Jake patted his back.

"C'mon Gale, don't be a bore!" he said sipping his beer.

So he did, he drunk, he smiled, he cracked jokes, he did everything as expected. But then someone said something, something that reminded him of her.  
In any other moment he would be able to don't think about it, but not now, not when he was halfway drunk and they had been talking about the war.

So he turned to Jake. "You think she loves me?"

"No Gale" He pleaded "Please don't go down that road again"

Everyone fell in silence; no one was able to look him at the eyes. For a moment everything he could heard was the noise of the bar, the talking, the chairs moving, the sound of the glasses, the drinks being poured, until Tommy broke the silence.

"You know what? You are better without her, don't torture yourself mate, let this go"

He nodded, and continued drinking, hopping he would be able to forget her, but after a few drinks he knew. It was impossible to forget her, he had to reach her, to ask her, to come back to him.

So he did, he went out of the bar, his friends followed him.

"Please Gale, don't do this again"

"C'mon Hawthorne, let's go home"

But he ignored them, they didn't understand. She was everything to him. He had to get to her.

He started the way to her house, he knew by heart. His friends where trying to stop him. So he started shouting her name out loud. Why they couldn't understand? He needed to see her, to make her see they had a future together.

He stumbled all the way, and he knew he was drunk, but those things didn't matter to him. She will understand, she always understood.

"Here we go, now one turn to the left and we will find her house" He shouted while leading the way.

"Gale! Please can we talk about this, is not a good idea" Answer Jake. No it was Thom, Who was Jake? He didn't had any friend called Jake. One merchant kind in his class had that name though. But why would he thought any of his friends was named after a merchant kid?

He decided it didn't matter, he was going to see her, she would come out and they will sit on her back yard. He would finally confess to her, and they would be together.

He made the final turn quickly, eager to see her. But what he found wasn't the house of the mayor, instead he found the remains of the nut. The government never repaired it, as a monument to the lost ones.

He shouted her name one last time. He heard his voice in the silent night, breaking the spell. And it came back to him like a punch in the face. He wasn't in district 12 anymore, he was in 2.

They had won the war, and she was dead. They bombed district 12, and she died that night.  
He fought, but she was dead.  
He made a trap, a mortal trap, but it didn't bring her back.

He knows now they where never in love back then. They were just friends. But he thinks he loved her. Her smile, it was sweet. Her laugh. Her hair, it was like gold. And her eyes, they were precious. They sparkled, constantly. When she was happy, when she cried, when she was sad. He thinks about all their time together, how gentle she was, with everyone.

And he whispers her name one last time, as he lets his friends take him home. He knows they are talking to him, trying to comfort him. But he doesn't listen anything. Everything is in silence for him. Silent like the way she went, because she didn't make any noise. He remembers that moment clearly, he was trying to hear her, over all the voices, over everyone he saved. But, all he heard was nothing. Because she wasn't there.


End file.
